-Tempus fugit-
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde que le vio por última vez y, sin embargo, a Balin le parece lejano... tan lejano como la primera edad. Oneshot de Balin visitando la casa de Bilbo. El único miembro de la compañía de Thorin que la vio por segunda vez. Esta historia participó en el Reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del tolerante foro El Poney Pisador.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de la Tierra Media le pertenecen a Tolkien o a sus herederos, en ningún caso a esta pobre escritora **_**amateur**_**.**

_Aviso: Esta historia participó en el Reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del tolerante foro El Poney Pisador. Ganadora del Colgante de Plata._

_._

_._

**Tempus fugit**

_H/ The last goodbye. __Billie Boyd._

_._

_._

De todos los sentimientos posibles, el del miedo era el único que nunca pensó que sentiría al llamar finalmente de nuevo a aquella puerta. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, demasiadas, desde la última vez que lo había visto… demasiado tiempo desde que el mediano partió desolado de Erebor con el corazón roto por la pérdida, y más tiempo aún desde que el propio Balin se había encontrado a si mismo frente a esa misma puertecilla redonda y verde enclavada en un agujero en el suelo. Por las barbas del Inmortal… aquello de lo que ni siete años habían pasado, le parecía lejano, tanto como si hubiera tenido lugar en otra vida, en otra edad.

Recordó el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente la primera vez que sus pies cansados y doloridos se encontraron en ese mismo lugar. Aun sin conocer a Bilbo, no pudo más que encontrar a los _hobbits_ un parecido fuera de lo común con ellos, los enanos, si como parecía encontraban tan confortable la tierra bajo sus pies como para esconder sus hogares bajo ella.

— ¿Balin?

Una voz a su espalda hizo que las petunias en las que mantenía fija la vista perdieran toda su atención. Se dio la vuelta, no demasiado rápido. Aunque seguía negándose a llamarse a sí mismo viejo tenía bastante claro que una caída en una cuesta tan pronunciada podría ser fatal para sus huesos. Además… no sabía si habría vuelto el viejo Bilbo, y tampoco tenía muy claro si de ser así el _hobbit_ encontraría apropiado el restregarse por la mugre del terraplén del jardín de otro. Sonrió con verdadera dicha en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y allí estaba el Señor Bolsón, mirándolo incrédulo como si fuera una ilusión, un espejismo salido desde las mismísimas profundidades del _Kheled-zâram_ con el único objeto de confundirlo. No podía ocultar que se alegraba de verlo, a pesar de la sorpresa veía en sus ojos la alegría causada por del rencuentro. Unos ojos más viejos que la última vez, igual de claros, pero diferentes. Habían visto más cosas, desde luego, pero también habían sufrido más.

—Bilbo— Con una gran sonrisa el mediano dejó la cesta con la que había cargado todo el camino sobre la verja, abrió la portezuela del jardín vallado y corrió a abrazarlo. Había echado de menos a ese _hobbit_, hasta el punto de casi haber olvidado su familiaridad y cercanía.

—Ven aquí, viejo amigo. A mí no vas a saludarme como a tu hermano, Balin, por más que me alegre de verte. Y me alegro de veras, créeme— dijo justificando la premura con la que lo había saludado. Demasiado pronto, en su opinión, tuvo que abandonar la calidez de la bienvenida de Bilbo. El mediano, se apartó sin poder esconder la sonrisa sincera de su rostro. Abrió la puerta, regresó por el cesto a la valla y le invitó a pasar al interior de su morada. Pero él no dio ni un solo paso, recordando como hacía la última vez, preguntó primero si podía.

—Borra esa sonrisa burlona del rostro Balin, esta vez sí que has sido invitado—Generosamente Bilbo le ofreció un asiento frente a la chimenea, una jarra de vino y un plato con queso. Fue a la cocina, pero no estuvo mucho rato solo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entristecerse porque aquel salón fuera el último lugar del hogar de Bilbo en que había visto a Thorin con vida. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de tener un pensamiento para con los sobrinos, aunque como le sucedía con el tío, pensaba mucho en ellos habitualmente. Bilbo volvió con otro par de platos en las manos, uno de ellos repleto de unos bollos en forma de pelotitas pequeñas—Tienes que probarlos… los hace la hija mi vecino, ése que vive calle abajo. Están deliciosos, pero no se lo digas… desde que volví me tienen más estima creo. Aunque poco me importa la verdad… Pobre chica, el padre la hace subirme un plato de éstos cada domingo desde que los probé por casualidad en una feria y la dije que me gustaban.

—No hay nada malo en dejarse querer, amigo— contestó él, tendiendo la mano para alcanzar a probar uno de los dulces que le ofrecía, y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Bilbo se sentó frente a él y, aunque en principio hubo un silencio incómodo del que más tarde se rieron a carcajadas, terminaron hablando de todo lo que se habían perdido el uno del otro en los años que no se habían visto. Bilbo le habló de la Comarca, de cómo había sido su vuelta al hogar y de cómo había tenido que recuperar todo lo que le habían arrebatado 'equivocadamente'. Por su parte, habló al _hobbit _de sus preocupaciones, de la idea peregrina que había cogido gusto en pasearse por su mente últimamente: Quería volver a Moria. Era el hogar de su padre, de su familia. Y si la campaña de Thorin había salido bien finalmente, la recuperación de las minas de Moria no tenía por qué ser un fracaso.

El silencio volvió al cuarto cuando mencionó sin querer al rey. No había querido sacar el tema en cuestión antes porque temía que fuese demasiado doloroso aún para él, como lo era para todos los que habían conocido bien al Rey bajo la Montaña. Sentía bien el dolor de Bilbo, porque era el mismo que el suyo propio, el que anidaba en su corazón, a pesar de los años. Demasiado tiempo conlleva demasiadas pérdidas… y cada una de éstas era una herida abierta, con nombre propio. Fundin. Thráin. Frerin. Thorin. Los pequeños Fili y Kili. No podía culparlo si Thorin _Escudo de Roble_ no volvía a ser mencionado en Bolsón Cerrado durante aquella tarde, ni como pudo enterarse por Gandalf después, por muchos, muchos años.

En su lugar, el mediano le preguntó por Erebor y por Valle, y él tuvo gran placer al contarle que tanto el uno como la otra habían recuperado su antiguo esplendor. Y narró la belleza de ambas, y las grandes gestas que habían logrado sus líderes, del reparto del tesoro de Erebor, de los acuerdos llevados a cabo con el rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro. De todo eso hablaron hasta que llegó Gandalf, porque podían hablar de cualquier cosa salvo de una sola. Una en la que ambos acordaron permanecer mudos, y que tanto Bilbo como él sabían que acabaría en el pensamiento de ambos en cuanto atravesara de nuevo esa puerta verde de regreso a su hogar.

.

.

* * *

.

_**-La cuenta de los años-**_

_._

_**2763 TE **__Nacimiento de Balin en Erebor_

_**2770 TE **__Smaug expulsa a los enanos de Erebor._

_**2790 TE**__ Batalla de Azanulbizar, que enfrentó a Orcos y Enanos en el gran valle situado al Este de las montañas nubladas, sobre las puertas orientales de Khazad-dûm (Moria), al norte de los bosques de Lothlórien. En ella murieron Fundin (padre de Dwalin y Balin) y Frerin (hijo de Thrain II y hermano de Thorin Escudo de Roble). Balin sobrevive y se establece en una colonia enana en las montañas azules._

_**2841 TE **__Balin comenzó una desgraciada misión con Thráin II para regresar a Erebor. El viaje terminó mal, cuando Thráin II intentó regresar a la Montaña Solitaria por sí mismo, pero fue capturado y se perdió. Al no conseguir encontrarle, Balin y los demás regresaron a vivir con Thorin en su asentamiento de Ered Luin._

_**2941TE **__Marchó con Thorin y Compañía para participar en la gloriosa Misión de Erebor narrada en la novela El hobbit, que acabó con la muerte del dragón Smaug y el restablecimiento del Reino bajo la Montaña. Batalla de los 5 ejércitos. Muerte de Thorin II y sus sobrinos Fili y Kili. Bilbo regresa a la Comarca._

_**2948 TE **__Balin regresó, junto con Gandalf, a Bolsón Cerrado, a hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo Bilbo._

_**2989 TE**__ Frodo va a vivir con Bilbo (con 21 años. Mayoría edad hobbit 33)__Balin abandonó Erebor en un intento de restablecer el reino enano de Moria. _

_**2994 TE **__Durante cinco años, Balin luchó contra el balrog y sus hordas orcas, pero él y sus seguidores fueron vencidos y muertos. Balin murió por una flecha orca cuando había salido al exterior a contemplar el Kheled-zâram. Fue enterrado por los supervivientes en la Cámara de Mazarbul junto al Libro de los Registros en una tumba cuya lápida rezaba, en runas enanas 'Aquí yace Balin, hijo de Fundin, Señor de Moria'_


End file.
